The Secret
by AnimeDAngel
Summary: I never thought it would happen...Lucy has a secret, what happens when the guild finds out, What is going on in Nastu's mind when he storms out of the building...LucyxNastu
1. Chapter 1

I everyone so I am new at this and glad to be here and if your reading I hope you like the story. I apologize in advance for bad spelling and grammar. This is a NaLu paring but there is also a huge story and events that will lead to all sorts of things, I wonder if the Fairy Tail gang is up for the task.

I do not own Fairy Tail; however I do own the OC characters and plot. Please support the author XD!

* * *

**The Secret **

Chapter 1

Realization

The secret that I thought would never be revealed but it was, she came to the guild with my four cousins' at hand, and she ruined everything. We were pushed to use it but the cost I didn't want to pay not just yet.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!"

"Not today, Natsu. I'm busy."

Natsu didn't seem to like this idea and his face was making me want to laugh.

Erza started to laugh herself, "Natsu she said she was busy how about I go with you."

"Sorry Erza but no one is suppose to go on missions today. We have a visitor and master wants everyone here; that means you too Lucy, sorry."

"Well there go my plans for today. Oh well." I was going to go and buy my present for Natsu; I found out two weeks ago that his birthday was coming up, but Natsu had me go off on a mission 5 minutes after I found out and since wouldn't let me have a moment of peace. Mira and Erza know about my plans and offered to help, they both just then gave me a look that said they were sorry and there was nothing they could do. It was noon now and the master came out to talk to everyone, by that time everyone came back to the guild, as they were all called back from their missions.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" the guild got really quite which was kind of scary. "Good, we have someone here to help get everyone back into shape." A woman walked out she was the same height as Mira, her hair was long to her knees and silver from age, and her eyes were chocolate brown and reminded me of someone, but I wasn't sure who it was that she reminded me of. She wore a long dress that was a pretty sky blue white color. She then started to talk.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lavray and it is very nice meet you all. I cannot wait to work with you." Then she smiled and I know right away who she was. She was my grandmother.

* * *

What do you guys think should I keep writing it?


	2. Chapter 2

I everyone so I am new at this and glad to be here and if your reading I hope you like the story. I apologize in advance for bad spelling and grammar. This is a NaLu paring but there is also a huge story and events that will lead to all sorts of things, I wonder if the Fairy Tail gang is up for the task.

I do not own Fairy Tail; however I do own the OC characters and plot. Please support the author XD!

In this story any words that are not meant for young children are spelt differently.

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite, and or Alert the story, it makes me so happy I'm giddy with joy. Now without farther adieu...

**The Secret **

Chapter 2

Trained Reaction

Recap

"Hello everyone, my name is Lavray and it is very nice meet you all. I cannot wait to work with you all." Then she smiled and I know right away who that was. She was my grandmother.

My first thought was that is differently my grandmother. My second thought was run, and my third thought was why is she here. My question was answered by the master, almost like he was reading my mind.

"Lavray is here to help train everyone back to s-class as we have been missing for seven years. She is an old member of the guild before she left to marry her husband and raise her daughter."

Right then I noticed my grandmother spot me and was resisting the urge she had when she saw me. I was resisting the urge to run myself. My grandmother never really liked my mother or me, but I remembered what happened when I did visit...I shudder at the thought. I know one thing for sure, I needed to stay away from her at all possibly costs otherwise everything would turn to hell.

I made my way out of the guild quietly so that no one would notice. I got home and wrote a note saying that I was training on an island and would be back soon, most likely a year. I than packed my bag and went to get a train ticket to go to the harbour.

_-Time skip-_

It was three hours to get to the harbour, I then went and looked up a isolated Island I could train at and got a ticket. I was about to board the boat, when I heard it.

"LUCY!"

I turned to see the entire guild running towards me. This is a great site till I saw my grandmother near the front of the pack and the urge to kicked in. I never run as much or as fast as when my grandmother was chasing me.

I turned and saw Nastu pick up speed and within seconds he tackled me to the ground, Erza and Gray we're right after dog piling me. The next thing I knew I was back at the guild being stared down.

Ezra broke the silence first "What is with this letter. Going off to train by yourself."

"Ummmm." This was all I could muster, with everyone staring me down. My grandmother chose to speak right at that moment.

"You have five seconds to put everything going through your mind in words." This only made me mad because she hated me and would do anything to make a fool out of me.

"I don't have to say Siht to you." I spat the last to words at her, just seeing her eyes widen was amusing.

"Young lady what did you say to me."

Everyone in the guild moved to being on one side of the guild, they seemed shocked at what was being said between the two of us.

"You heard what I said hag."

"Dear you may want to apologize before I become mad."

"Why, do you really think I care about what you think of me?"

"Dear you are scaring your friends, apologize or would you rather to explain the situation." That had caught me by surprise; I looked to see everyone and said that I was sorry rather quietly. I tried to go home but the guild decide that tonight everyone would do a sleep over right where we were, so I couldn't try to leave again. What they didn't understand was that putting the two of us in the same room for more than fifth teen minutes, meant chaos.

Hey thank you for reading and keeping up with this so far remember once a week a new chapter will come out, but it may be a slow process during the last week of june as I am finishing high school, so exams, grad, prom and several other things have come up. I will still try through.

Please review the story, when I see reviews I have this huge urge to write and can't seem to stop, I almost let this chapter give away everything, but I held that back. The dawn of realization of homework kicked in.

XD I'll catch you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I everyone so I am new at this and glad to be here and if your reading I hope you like the story. I apologize in advance for bad spelling and grammar. I am really sorry I put the wrong chapter to the wrong story in place, I accidently uploaded it twice and didn't check it. This is a NaLu paring but there is also a huge story and events that will lead to all sorts of things, I wonder if the Fairy Tail gang is up for the task. Oh I never really said when this took place it was right after the time skip.

I do not own Fairy Tail; however I do own the OC characters and plot. Please support the author XD!

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite, and or Alert the story, it makes me so happy I'm giddy with joy. Now without farther adieu...

**The Secret **

Chapter 3

Past part 1

Recap

"Dear you are scaring your friends, apologize or would you rather to explain the situation." That had caught me by surprise; I looked to see everyone and said that I was sorry rather quietly. I tried to go home but the guild decide that tonight everyone would do a sleep over right where we were, so I couldn't try to leave again. What they didn't understand was that putting the two of us in the same room for more than fifth teen minutes, meant chaos.

It has been a week since my grandmother came. No has tried to find out why we hated each other, but I think that is because it's such a touchy subject, that and they learned at the beginning of the week it was bad to put us together in one room. We had training everyday and master wouldn't let anyone go on missions. Mira started to open the bar after the master went home and two to three people were allowed to go on jobs. Many people often tried to skip grandmother's lessons as her teaching wasn't always helpful, I always tried to skip. Every once in a while someone would want to skip too and Mira let me go on missions if the limit was meet, so I could get rent and food money.

Everyone from the guild took turns keeping an eye on me, tonight was Nastu's turn, Carle got Happy to stay with her and Wendy for the night, probably on Mira's request, lucky for me Nastu was out like a light after dinner. I watched him for a bit he was just too darn cute curled up on my bed...**wait did I say cute what was I thinking.** I needed to go before grandmother tried any of her tricks. I picked up my bag a started to move to the door as I passed the bed; I felt really bad so I whispered sorry and instead of put the note on the table I went to put it beside him. Big mistake on my part; Nastu than reached out and pulled me on the bed and held me there with a cast iron grip.

"Lucy. Why are you saying sorry?" Nastu had his mouth right at my ear and I could feel myself blushing furiously. "Luce?"

I gave up. "I was going to leave to train on an island...By myself." I made sure to say those words slowly, Nastu seemed to let the words sink in, but his reaction was different from what I expected it to be. His grip tightened on me and Nastu seemed to be trying to clam himself down before speaking to me.

"Luce, don't leave me." I was shocked; he pulled me closer as if to make sure I wasn't leaving. It took several minutes for me to compose myself.

"Nastu, I was going to come back."

"I don't care. Don't leave me." I still couldn't believe what he was saying, and then I remembered about his father Igneel.

"Okay I won't leave. You should try to sleep Nastu." **Just not today; **I thought to myself after.

"Thank you Luce you should too." I nodded my head and closed my eyes. Sleep took over quick but the dream is something I didn't expect.

-Blast of the Past—_NPV_

A young women with a child in hand arrived at a huge house, the women seemed happy, holding the child in the carriage.

"We're here mistress."

"Thank you. Lucy take a look this is where mama grow up." The baby in her arms began to giggle, and the women's smile grew bigger. "Yosh, Let's go meet your grandparents. Hopefully grandma isn't still mad at me." The let out a concerned but fake laugh at the thought. She began to make her way to the door.

The women know the halls and passages well. She came to a door that leads to her father's study. "Well here goes nothing right Lucy." She knocked on the door afraid was to who answered.

"Come in." A rough husky voice replayed from the other side of the door. She opened the door with one hand the other holding the now sleeping Lucy. The look on the older man's' face made her happy and want to jump up and down with glee, if not for the baby.

"Layla?"

Hey thank you for reading and keeping up with this so far. Remember once a week a new chapter will come out, but it may be a slow process during the last week of june as I am finishing high school, so exams, grad, prom and several other things have come up. I will still try through.

Please review the story, when I see reviews I have this huge urge to write and can't seem to stop. If I post two chapters in the same week that means a chapter won't be posted the fallowing week.

XD I'll catch you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm back, XD if you're reading I hope you like the story. I apologize in advance for bad spelling and grammar. This is a NaLu paring but there is also a huge story and events that will lead to all sorts of things, I wonder if the Fairy Tail gang is up for the task. Oh I never really said when this took place it was right after the time skip.

I do not own Fairy Tail; however I do own the OC characters and plot. Please support the author XD!

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite, and or Alert the story, it makes me so happy I'm giddy with joy. Now without farther adieu...

**The Secret **

Chapter 4

Past part 2

Recap

"Come in." A rough husky voice replayed from the other side of the door. She opened the door with one hand the other holding the now sleeping Lucy. The look on the older man's' face made her happy and want to jump up and down with glee, if not for the baby.

"Layla?"

...

My eyes shot open at that moment...**was ****that, no; that was so weird. I wonder what it was about.** I chose that moment to try and get out of bed, only I forgot one thing. Nastu, His grip on my was strong so I gave up and looked at him. He looked so peaceful, his sent of a pine tree, only with more spice with it; it became intoxicating. Nastu pulled me closer in his sleep; I could feel his body against mine and it sent shivers all over my body. Unconsciously I began to trace his muscles...I froze, what was I doing I couldn't believe it. Nastu's my friend, my best friend, my nakama, my partner.

I had to look away, I had to put distance; but when I looked up Nastu's eyes were open, and filled with concern.

"Luce you alright?"

I froze again. I can't understand what is wrong with me. I looked at Nastu again, his face read of worry. I had to say something but what, my mind told me to speak and say I'm alright but my mouth and tongue said otherwise, I could not speak.

"Luce? Please say something." He pulled me even closer to him I couldn'y understand why, but when he pulled me closer my body started to act on its own. I started too close the small gap between us. Our lips just inches from each other. I froze again; Nastu did the same in response.

Nastu, was the first to recover from what just happened. "Lucy are you okay? It's the middle of the night, your weird Lucy."

That got me to function again. "Yeah I guess I'm just tried."

"Oh...um"

"What is it Nastu?" Nastu looked like he was in deep thought. It was cute...**hold it. That was the fourth time tonight that had happened tonight. This has to stop, I shouldn't be thinking like this.**

"Lucy, did I do something wrong?"

"What!" I was really confused now. I stared at Nastu, clearly with a look of confusion because his face played a couple of emotions before he spoke again.

"Well, I was trying to figure out way you wanted to leave so badly and the only thought that came to mind was I did something to make you want to leave me."

Nothing, I couldn't say a word to that for several minutes. Nastu was being incredibly patient while I sitting there trying to process his question.

"No." I finally said, Nastu let out a sigh of relief, I don't think he realized he was holding his breath. "It wasn't you."

"Good." He let his trade mark grin shine on me, sending my stomach into flip-flops around its self. His grin then turned into concern, worry and confusion. "Why then? Why do you want to leave me?" I seemed to be filled with joy every time he said leave me, it felt like he was claiming me as his own but my reaction was just confusing me even more.

"It's not that I want to leave. I just think it would better for all of us if I went to train on my own for a while."Nastu started to pout at my reason, and I couldn't help but smile. My hand went up to his lips.

"I think we should go back to sleep now." Nastu muttered an agreement, then he did something that surprised the both of us, he kissed my forehead. Was he blushing?

Sleep came easily again, and that strange dream picked up where it left off.

-Past Blasted through the doors of time—

"Layla, is that really you?"

"Yes papa. But I'm not alone. This is my daughter Lucy." The woman seemed to be more than happy when the older man's face changed from shock to love.

"I have a granddaughter." A smile bigger than any he ever wore played across his features. "Can I hold her?"

The woman giggled at the childlike father of hers. "Yes papa, you can." She handed the small sleeping child to her father. The doors to the studied opened again, and walked in an older woman, with long hair down to her waist,

"Lavray, look this is our granddaughter." The woman stopped in her tracks and she took in her surroundings, her daughter was there.

Hey thank you for reading and keeping up with this so far. Remember once a week a new chapter will come out.

Please review the story, when I see reviews I have this huge urge to write and can't seem to stop. If I post two chapters in the same week that means a chapter won't be posted the fallowing week.

XD I'll catch you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm back, XD and as promised the second chapter. If you're reading I hope you like the story. I apologize in advance for bad spelling and grammar. This is a NaLu paring but there is also a huge story and events that will lead to all sorts of things, I wonder if the Fairy Tail gang is up for the task. Oh I never really said when this took place it was right after the time skip.

I do not own Fairy Tail; however I do own the OC characters and plot. Please support the author XD!

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite, and or Alert the story, it makes me so happy I'm giddy with joy. Now without farther adieu...

**The Secret **

Chapter 5

Past part 3

Recap

The woman giggled at the childlike father of hers. "Yes papa, you can." She handed the small sleeping child to her father. The doors to the studied opened again, and walked in an older woman, with long hair down to her waist,

"Lavray, look this is our granddaughter." The woman stopped in her tracks and she took in her surroundings, her daughter was there.

...

Lavray stood there in surprise. Then she remembered what had happened the last time she saw her daughter.

"Are you still in that guild?" her daughter and husband just looked at her with disbelief.

"Lavray." Her husband seemed to be stressing the words to her in warning.

"It's okay papa. I didn't leave on a good note." She smiled her heart warming smile at him in reassurance. "No mother me and Jude left Love & Lucky a little while back. Jude owns a train company now."

"hmph" was all that came out of her mother's mouth.

After that Layla and her daughter stayed for three weeks. Those three weeks were filled with torture, for Layla because her mother hated her from the moment she left.

Lavray never approved of her daughter joining a guild, but that was only because she used to be a part of one. She spent the next three weeks trying to 'get rid' of her granddaughter in hopes that this was the best way to prevent her from joining the guild.

Every time the girl came to visit, her grandmother would do this. Till she turned five, her mother had stopped bring her over and shortly after died.

I woke up with shock and realization. "No wonder grandmama hated mama...I didn't know she tried to murder me." This movement and noise woke Nastu up; through he didn't want to be up, it was morning.

"Lucy you're being weird." Nastu pulled me down back beside him and held me firm against him.

"Nastu, you're holding me too tight." Nastu loosened his grip a little and pulled back enough to see me. He then put his forehead against mine. "Luce you promise you won't ever leave right." He started to pout. My hand, against my will, went up to his mouth again.

I sighed, pulling my hand away, confused again as memories from last night flowed into my head. I could feel my face heating up, not that it didn't start before; when his head went against mine or when he pulled me to him. "Nastu, I can't promise that." He started to say something but I cut him off before he could say anything. "However," I made sure to emphases it and get his attention. "I will promise that if I ever leave, I will come back...with the exception of death."

At that he just frowned and pulled me into a protective hold. He almost sneered his last words. "I will not let that happen."

I could feel my face getting hotter. When Ezra came in breaking my door and seeing how he was holding me.

Hey thank you for reading and keeping up with this so far. Remember once a week a new chapter will come out.

Please review the story, when I see reviews I have this huge urge to write and can't seem to stop. If I post two chapters in the same week that means a chapter won't be posted the following week. The expection to this rule is that if I don't post at all one week two will follow.

XD I'll catch you guys next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I'm back, XD. If you're reading I hope you like the story. I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say, and you don't care soooo...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 6

In Trouble

Recap

I sighed, pulling my hand away, confused again as memories from last night flowed into my head. I could feel my face heating up, not that it didn't start before; when his head went against mine or when he pulled me to him. "Nastu, I can't promise that." He started to say something but I cut him off before he could say anything. "However," I made sure to emphases it and get his attention. "I will promise that if I ever leave, I will come back...with the exception of death."

At that he just frowned and pulled me into a protective hold. He almost sneered his last words. "I will not let that happen."

I could feel my face getting hotter. When Ezra came in breaking my door and seeing how he was holding me.

Everything, everyone was silent it felt like time froze itself. I saw Ezra's face growing red like a cherry; I could feel my own face growing red as well.

"shit" is what I heard from Nastu.

"I...I...I-I'm s-ss-sorry I-I-I did-d-ddn't ma-aen to in-intur-p-p-pet" the only reason we ever saw Ezra this way...**wait she isn't think what I think she's thinking; I have to stop her.**

"Ezra, me and Lucy were having an important talk." I wanted to hit Nastu and he was whining none the less."

I saw Ezra's face get even warmer. I had to do something. "Ezra it is not what you think we only slept, we didn't do that I swear." I was trying to wave my hands, I had managed to turn around and face towards the door but Nastu refused to let me go most likely scared I'd leave. "Nastu can you let go?" he's grip tightened around me.

"You're not going to leave are you?" I sighed obviously he didn't trust me with my promise that I've said twice know.

"Nastu haven't I already said I wasn't going to leave."

"Eh" I looked over to Ezra, her face showed her confusion. "Lucy did you try to leave last night?"

"Crap" was what I whispered. Nastu heard me and decided to answer for me.

"Yep, that's why we're like this Ezra." He had the biggest grin someone would have ever seen; it was bigger than the chestier cat from one of my books. As mad as I was at Nastu for giving me away, the aura coming from Ezra directed at me was dissipating my anger replacing it with fear. I shivered which caused Nastu to pull me closer to him. "Luce, you alright?"

I could hear the worry in his voice; and for some reason my heart sized up with pain and hurt. "I'm alright Nastu really." I turned back to him and gave him a reassuring smile; I could see the worry in his eyes still there. I hand than moved to its own accord touch his cheek; this seemed to help the worry disappeared. I'm not sure how long we were like that, it felt like years. Ezra gave a chough and I realize just what I had down and what position I was in, and who was around. My face got red again. "Umm, Nastu can you please let me go?" he gave me a questioning look. "Nastu I just want to get dress and do my morning routine." Nastu seemed okay with that reason and let me go. I went towards the bathroom, I smiled at Ezra as I passed her; I could feel their eyes on me.

I closed the door behind me and turned on the shower through I didn't go in it. Instead I stood at the door and listened.

"Can she hear us, Nastu?"

"No, she's in the shower."

"What happened? Why did she try to leave?"

"I don't know. I woke up last night and she was leaning by the bed, saying sorry. I think she thought I was still asleep, but I woke up once she picked up her bag." Nastu paused "She had this in her hand. I didn't read it till she was asleep."

So I didn't do as well as I thought. ** Wait he read it, while I was asleep, but he fell asleep before me. That little lair.** I decided to actually go in the shower I didn't want to take too long. I felt better know that I got a cold shower; once I got out I realized I forgot to bring some clothes in. I seemed to be doing a lot of sighing lately. A knock came at my bathroom door.

"Luce you okay?" Nastu's voice came from the other side and again with a lot of worry. I started to laugh through; I had been wondering why it had been so quiet till now, Ezra most be keeping Nastu from bursting into the room.

"Luce?"

"I'm fine Nastu; I just forgot to grab some clothes. Can you ask Ezra to grab some? "

"Ezra, Luce wants you to grab her some clothes. No they're over there." ** Why does Nastu know where I keep my clothes? ** I could feel my face getting hotter by the second. "Don't ask how I know where they are...well I'm here enough to know where everything is." I couldn't hear Ezra as she was too far away, but Nastu was loud enough and from what he was saying I could understand what was going on. _CRASH_

"Nastu, Ezra what was that loud crash sound just know." No one answered and I was getting worried. I was about to walk out and check things out when a knock at the door and a voice came at it.

"Lucy. It's me, I got your clothes."

I opened the door to let Ezra in with my clothes. She entered with my usual outfit and closed the door before I could see what was wrong.

"Thank you Ezra...um...what happened?"

Nastu got fed up with me trying to get your clothes and went to get everything his self. The clothes I didn't mind the help but he went for your under garments too." I could feel myself doubling over with heat, I was blushing. "I knocked him out... Lucy can we talk?"

"ummm, sure but after I change and eat. Are you going to training?" a sight I never thought I'd get to see. Ezra's face was full of mischief and guilt.

"Nope." She said this with the biggest grin I have ever seen her give anyone. "I don't like the training Lavray's training. I skip almost all the time. We're going to fairy hills after dropping Nastu off at the guild."

"Okay." I had a bad feeling about this but knowing Ezra I would have to go anyways; there'd be no chance of me getting away at all.

Ezra left the room and I got dress. Ezra was cleaning the room...most likely from her attack on Nastu, he was knocked out lying on the couch, once Ezra finished and I ate something Ezra put Nastu over her shoulder and we left my apartment, unaware that this was the beginning of the countdown to me never seeing it again.

We walked in silence and Ezra dragged me into the guild put Nastu down, told Mira he was doing something he shouldn't so she knocked him out, she also handed Mira a piece of paper and said to give it to the master, and began to drag me out of the guild towards Fairy Hills.

I was not allowed to leave her sights. I was dreading the talk as I had an idea as to what she wanted to talk about.

Her room was small but pretty, it had a window on the right wall, on the left was her bed, at the back of the room was a dresser and desk. Under the window was a couch and she sat down on it and patted the sit beside her; I went and sat beside still unsure as to how to respond to anything.

"Lucy. I well," Ezra seemed to be having troubles just trying to form her words and after a few minutes she had it. "I don't want to be rude or intrude, you know we see you as family and you can come to us if anything is bothering you right?"

I nodded my head; I could see where this conversation was going. "Good. You won't mind me asking why do you want to leave."

There it was the question no one has asked directly yet. I froze unsure how to explain, and how was I.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Ezra's eyes just read of concern, worry and guilt. **Guilt. Why is Ezra feeling guiltily? I don't get it...oh; it's like how Nastu thought it was his fault for me leaving.**

"Ezra it isn't your fault. Not yours, not Nastu's, not Grey's, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Master, Mira, Lisanna,..." I went off to say every name in the guild, every name expect my grandmothers.

"Lucy? Is this Lavray's fault?"

"It's not my fault she has that urge to strangle me, and I have the urge to run, it's not her fault that when my cousins are around she most put us through life threatening training, even if it's just me, it's not her fault that she hates me and it's not her fault we cut contact with her, and it's not my fault we're related." I was being very sarcastic; just the mention of her name drives me nuts. **Opps I said too much.**

"Ezra swear too me on your life you will never ever repeat what has been said here."

Ezra's face was full of shock, but then understanding flushed through and she nodded her head in agreement.

Hey I hope you liked it...there was going to be more however I got called into work. Sorry another chapter next week XD. I graduate tomorrow, yeayyyyyyyyyy.

Catch ya next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I'm back, XD. If you're reading I hope you like the story. I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say, and you don't care soooo...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 7

It gets Worse

Recap

"Ezra swear too me on your life you will never ever repeat what has been said here."

Ezra's face was full of shock, but then understanding flushed through and she nodded her head in agreement.

After another two weeks, Lavray had decided to take a trip. I thought I was in the clear...I was wrong. No one but Ezra knew why, I ended up explaining every last detail too her. Lavray came back after a six week trip and behind her were four other people.

"I'm back!" Lavray chirped

A groan, heads hitting something and people booking it out the back door was all that could be heard or seen of the guild.

"Now, now no need to be so pleased." Lavray's happy mood was hard to break. "I want you all to meet four of my five grand children."

Yep you read right; it was my cousins and that meant that everything just went down the drain.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Okay grandma." The youngest of the group spoke. Her hair was a baby blue that was in a high pony tail and ended mid back. She had the same colour eyes as me, she was wearing a red skirt that stopped mid thigh and her top was a light pink colour, it was a tube top and black flats.

"Rina, what have I told you about behaving like that."

"I an act the way I want. You can't keep telling me what to do nii-san." Rina stuck her tongue out at him. She turned back to the guild. "Hi, I'm Rina Yui. It's nice to meet you all." Her smile could easily give her away as it was the same one I had. My mom use to say that we got it from our grandfather.

"Yuno, you aren't suppose to say that kind of thing in front of her. I apologize for my brothers rude behaviour. I am Luna Yui and this is my twin brother Yuno Yui. I hope we can all get along."

Luna is a very clam person, it is really hard to get her mad. Her hair was shoulder length, and the same colour as mine, our mothers got it from our grandmother, we got it from them. She left it down. Her eyes were a navy colour and she was wearing a silver tank top with sky blue shorts. She was wearing combat boots as well.

Yuno had blue hair like Rina only it was darker; His eyes were same as Luna's. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and skin colour shorts. He acted clam around other people but truth be told if you made him anger he was like Nastu.

"Why is it only Luna has manners? Yuno, Rina stop antagonizing each other." She gave them a look that could rivals Ezra's. However I think the guild thought it looked like mine.

"We're sorry nee-chan." Yuno and Rina reminded me of Nastu and Grey. It was kind of funny.

"NO fighting. Understood."

"Hai."

"Good. Now then I am Lina Yui. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Lina had her waist length hair in a braid; it was gold like in colour. Her eyes were the same as Rina's and mine. Lina was wearing a long skirt that matched her eyes and a shirt that matched her hair. Her shirt was a halter top none the less. Her shoes were sandals with a bit of a heel.

It was good to see them all but the fact that Rina spotted me was not what I had been hoping for.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She bolted right into me and knocked me to the ground. "I am so glad you're here. Now we are all back together again."

"EHHHHHHH!" I was not surprised in the least at the guilds reaction. However when I looked to Ezra she was give the guild a look of 'one word and you will die by my blade' everyone just went back to whatever they were doing and trying to sneak out.

"Rina!" Lina snapped. Lina must have known that grandmother and me didn't say anything about us being related and was trying to keep it a secret for my sake. "I am sorry about that she doesn't-"

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling everyone was figuring it out by just looking at you guys." Lina never got mad at me no matter what I did...with a few expectations. We were only a few months apart in age. The twins are a year younger and Rina is two years younger.

Ezra had stopped Nastu from fighting with Grey and then walked over to me. "Do you guys have somewhere you are staying?"

"At the moment, no we don't." Luna was the one to respond. I watched as Reina let go of me and was standing watching Ezra with admiration.

"The why don't you girls stay with me. Don't worry I know about what is going on. And Yuno, hmm were could he stay?" Mira had walked up by then with the stamp.

"He can stay with me. Elfman would love to have another guy around the house. Where do you want your stamp?"

"It's settled then. My left hand please." Lina was the one that spoke I wasn't surprised she noticed mine on my right hand.

"Mira, after can Ezra and I speak with you."

"Of course Lucy."

"I'll have it on the front of my left shoulder. By the way I say you in Sorcerer _Magazine; _you're very good at your job." Though Luna doesn't seem she loves fashion and is a fan of the magazine.

"Thank you Luna. We should talk more after this."

"That would be wonderful."

"I'll have the stamp like Luna only on the right. Umm when could I meet Elfman?"

"He's on a job right now isn't he Mira?"

"Yes he is Ezra, he should be back by tonight through."

"I want mine on my back." Rina was still watching Ezra.

"There we go. All done; now you two wanted to talk right. Well why don't we talk upstairs.

"sounds good" I could always count on Ezra. I noticed Natsu was watching me even through Grey was trying to pick a fight. I hadn't really talked to him today.

We went upstairs and I explained everything to Mira. Ezra then explained that it needs to be a secret. After Ezra asked if she could speak to Mira alone for a bit so I nodded my head and went down stairs. I was headed for the guild doors when I heard Cana speak up.

"Lucy where do you think you're going?" _shit Mira is the one that keeps track of who is watching me. Why won't they let up? But master's orders till he say's otherwise I have no choice._

"Home Cana. I want to sleep."

"Who's on Lucy Duty?"

"I am!" I looked around for the voice I knew so well. I didn't have to look to far for it because Nastu came up beside me. "You should have just told me you wanted to go home luce."

"Sorry Nastu, I wasn't thinking." Nastu gave me one of his smiles and it always made my heart tighten and my stomach turn over.

We walked away from the guild. It was a quiet walk which was weird but pleasant. Once we were in the house, I turned to Nastu to ask him what he wanted to eat.

Nastu had a serious look on his face; he encircled his arms around me and pulled me towards him. The next thing I knew he was an inch away from me and had dropped his face into my neck. His lips pressed against the hollow of my neck.

"Luce, are you ignoring me?"

Hey I hope you liked it. I HAVE GRADUATE XD. Uh warning I will be camping from the 13-15 of July, so therefore I will be unable to write as when I come back I will be working but I will try to post something.

Catch ya next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I'm back, XD. So umm I have to say sorry to those who have already read the pervious chapter, I made some mistakes but I fixed it, yayy, I am also sorry nothing was posted anything last week. It was busy. I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say, and you don't care soooo I don't own fairy tail...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 8

Black

Recap

Nastu had a serious look on his face; he encircled his arms around me and pulled me towards him. The next thing I knew he was an inch away from me and had dropped his face into my neck. His lips pressed against the hollow of my neck.

"Luce, are you ignoring me?"

* * *

"Nastu, what are you talking about?" I was trying really hard to keep my composure. **He kissed me...Oh my god he kissed my neck. Wait does he realize he just kissed my neck. Oh who cares I wished he actually...NO NO NO I can't think like that, I don't like him like that. No no no no. **

"Luce you okay?" Nastu snapped me out of my inner fight with myself. He looked up at my face but he didn't move his face was to where it was before he kissed my neck.

"Yes. why?" it was getting really hard to concerate.

"You weren't listening to me. You're the one who wanted to know."

"Than just say again Nastu." He sighed and dropped his head back down to my neck; he kissed it again, and again, before he answered me. **Why am I not stopping him?**

"You seem distracted lately and Ezra seems to be the only one who know why, know those people came and they seemed to know too. What did you and Ezra talk to Mira about? Why can't I know? Why are you avoiding me?" Nastu seemed to have started growling by the end. "And I don't like that guy he was watching you." Nastu sounded **jealous, is he jealous of Yuno?**

"Nastu w-"

"I don't like any guy looking at you like that. Is that normal Luce?"

I did not know what to say at all. **He doesn't know we are cousins; but he said that he didn't like any guy looking at me like that. What am I suppose to say**? I was still trying to figure out how to respond when my vision started to blur. i felt like something was choking me and burning me from the inside out; next thing I know everything was black.

-Nastu's POV-

Lucy wasn't responding so I lifted my head, her eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Lucy!" she was out; I was holding an unconscious Lucy and didn't know what to do. ** Oh get her to the guild, they'll know what to do, she getting cold too. **

I rushed to the guild and lucky Mira had opened the guild up again and a few people were there including Wendy.

"Minna help! Lucy is cold and collapsed on me. What do I do?"

"Nastu calm down. Bring her to the infirmary; try warming her up."

"But that's not working Mira."

"Nastu I'll try my best to help okay but you need to bring her to the infirmary"

Wendy was right but I didn't want to let her go or have any one near her. I didn't understand it.

-Normal POV-

Wendy wanted to help right there but the way Nastu was holding her, she couldn't he was being protective of lucy not wanting any harm to come her way.

She took note of this and thought about how he been acting recently. Nastu walked towards the infirmary finally willing his self to put her down.

Wendy than spoke to the others about her conclusion. "You guys, Nastu must likely hasn't figured it out but he has mated with Lucy."

"He did what?" Freed was the one who asked.

"He's chosen his mate; and she is his only mate ever. So guys be careful." Gajeel had just walked in with Levy "i'm going to go and see what i can do for lucy."

"What hsppened to lu-chan?" Levy was getting worried about her friend and started to panick.

Marco was the one that answered Levy "she collapsed on Nastu and he can't get her warm; hey Gajeel what is this whole mating thing Wendy was talking about?"

* * *

hey guys, sorry the chapter was short...and late. i will try to get another one up by sunday however i don't have as much time because hours at work have picked up again. I will try my best through. please review i love reading your opions, even the bads ones because it helps to impove the story.

Catch ya next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi I'm back, XD.

I am also sorry nothing was posted anything last week. It was busy. Thank you for all your reviews you'll the best. I'm glad people found the story interesting to.

Lucy: OH get back to writing

Me: scaryyyyy. No must fight back! Resist urge to laugh and run.

Nastu: your loss

Me: (evil glare) you want to run that by me again.

Nastu: ...No

Me: Yosh Let's write this thing ^.^. Ummm have anyone else notice I spent ch.7 spelling Gray's name wrong? If so plz let me know if I make mistakes like that, I don't mind. I don't have a beta reader so you all are XD let me know about mistakes so I can learn from them Yosh Back to work.

I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say, and you don't care soooo I don't own fairy tail, but I own the story and the oc's...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 9

Some things just don't change

Recap

Wendy than spoke to the others about her conclusion. "You guys, Nastu must likely hasn't figured it out but he has mated with Lucy."

"He did what?" Freed was the one who asked.

"He's chosen his mate; and she is his only mate ever. So guys be careful." Gajeel had just walked in with Levy

"Finally."

"Lu!"

"LUI!"

I walked a little faster to get to training. Momma had died not too long ago and I started to pass out. Grandma Lavray had come to see me and told me that I had to leave with her otherwise I may never see any one again.

The train ride was not long but the boat ride was; _I saw my cousins at the harbour, Rina is no more than four, Luna and Yuno are five and Lina is turning six. "Lui are you alright?" Lina was always worried about me. _

"_yep" I put on a fake smile but Lina saw through it._

"_Don't lie to me!"_

"_I'm not lying!"_

"_Now now stop fighting you two." _

"_Yes momma"_

"_yes auntie" I've been having troubles looking at my aunt, she looks so much like momma only her eyes were a little darker than momma's._

_We got on the boat and the ride was silent. I just wanted to be alone; Lina didn't want to leave me alone till Auntie said too. I watched them all together, Lina helped with Rina a lot and while the twins tried to capture their mother's attention. _

_I wanted to cry a lot of the ride, but after two weeks on that blasted boat we came to a town however we stayed for no more than a few minutes as auntie had gotten us a carriage from there we reach Grandmother Lavray's house. _

"Lui, are u ignoring us?" we had been here for three months now; Lina just turned six.

"hmm, oh sorry Lina, I was thinking."

"Onee-chan what are we doing today?" Luna spoke up.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough."

The five of us were standing in front of two giant oak doors surrounded by large oak trees. Lina and I pushed on the door. When we went inside and saw a meadow, I could feel magic all around me, I was learning to be a mage from momma and my teachers but that was on hold for now, everything around me was touched with magic and it was very strong yet old magic. The meadow itself had green path of grass that lead to the middle and there was a barrier of the oak trees all round us, the flowers all around us danced in the wind with the trees making them look alive and that they were dancing (for some reason when I see the trees from Narnia)

"Welcome children" grandmother began speaking too us. I always stood the furthers away for some reason I felt safer that way; **then again grandma would chase me down the halls in the house and once she had a hold of me start her choking session. I prefer grandpa he's nice and keeps grandma away from me.**

"LUCY! Pay attention!"

"Hai"

"Now, today you will go through the ceremony of guardianship. Each of you will call out to our ancestor and she will give you another name; she will also tell you where you stand and what your job is. It is important to listen to every word she say's too you. Hopefully a new head guardian will be named."

Everyone was silent and still but one thing in common ran through our minds.

"Guardians of what, grandma?" Yuno was the one to speak our minds.

"Guardians of the seal Yuno. I will explain more about what that means later; Lucy we will start with you."

"Huh. Why, Grandmother?"

"You are the oldest and part of the ceremony is oldest to youngest."

"Okay."

"Come here, I won't bite."

"Says you" I muttered this as I made my way to her.

"Now kneel here in the center dear. That's right; now pull your hands into a prayer and take a deep breath."

I did as I was told and started to recite some words that I had never heard before.

"Zhal a Hem no to dest me hel, Yo tora mo khal, my mother Magdalena, Mhum Khelm." (Za-hell a Hyem no to dist ma hell, Yo tora mo Ka-halm, my mother Magdalena, Ma-hum Ka-Halm)

I could feel everything around me speed their dance up, I could not hear nor see anything around me as I had closed my hearing off and closed my eyes, I felt a surge like a lightning bolt shock through me; everything felt unknown like I was no longer in the meadow.

"Open your eyes my daughter." An unknown voice spoke to me, I knew I should feel afraid but for some reason I wasn't I felt safe. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a beautiful woman before me.

Her hair was down to her knees and was a light red. Her dress was pure white; it was a low v-neck that showed off her chest, the sleeves at least two finger in width, with a gold band across the middle, at the knees it had a spilt allow her to run and walk with ease. Her eyes looked to be as deep as the sea. She wore no shoes, which I thought was funny, however I could see the tip of the sword hidden underneath.

"My daughter Lucy, it is time you became a guardian; however you are not any normal guardian you will lead the rest because of your pure heart. But with this title you must also deliver the punishments for those who betray their fellow sisters and brothers."

"Are you my ancestor?" I understood what she was saying but I didn't know her.

"Yes dear, do you understand what I have told you so far." Her face became softer as she spoke and it reminded me of my mother.

"yes, momma." I was on the verge of crying.

"Lucy, my daughter, I am the mother of all guardians but you must remember I am not the mother who gave birth to you. Know as the head of the guardians your job is to tell the others my orders. Lucy, I want you to think of yourself only think of what you might look like in the future."

"I closed my eyes and pictured myself with knee length hair, it was crimson red hair. My eyes a deep blue like the sea and the woman in front of me; I pictured myself with my mother's figure and face. I wore a light blue dress like this mother wore, only instead of the v-neck I pictured it to come up around my neck and have a low back.

"You may open your eyes." I did as I was told and saw a mirror off to the side; I looked to the women and she nodded and encouraged me to move forward towards it, I looked like the kid version that I had pictured. My hair reached my knees and was a vibrate red; my eyes were an ocean color.

"Lucy, this is your guardian form and in this form you will be known as Lucisana. The head Guardain; Valliant Lucisana."

"Lucisana" the name seemed to roll off my tongue it fit very well.

"Lucisana many other guardians will call you Mother, or Dasailne this just say's you are the leader. Oh one last thing before you go home." She touched my face, shoulders and back. When she finished she pointed to the mirror, I looked and saw brilliant gold tattoos. They looked of old markings with a beautiful design to them making them look elegant.

"These will only be seen by other guardians, in your normal human state but the moment you become a guardian all will see them. You can train yourself in order to show them at will. They state who you are among the guardians the colour comes from your magic you inherited from your mother."

"Thank you"

With that I closed my eyes and slowly began to hear what was around me; I felt the energy leave my body and I started to open my eyes.

"By the mother. Lucy your-"

"The Dasailne" I stepped away from the center of the meadow and turned to Lina. "your turn."

Lina walked up to middle and went through the same process. This time I could see what happens in the meadow.

Everything came to life I could see everything around dance in the wind rather quickly; then become very still as blue orbs raised up from all the plant around the meadow. The blue orbs settled around Lina and stayed there till she returned with vibrate red tattoos.

"I'm a protector!"

We went through the twins and Rina through she seemed much too young to go through this ceremony. After everyone had gone to see our ancestor, the world became black too me, and I heard a voice.

"Luce." It sounded hurt and in pain. "Luce, please" there was worry there too. **I know this voice but who...who is it?**

Phew there were so many spots where I wanted to end it but I pushed through. Know I am going to try and stay in Lucy point of view because this half of the story is hers however I couldn't resist putting in some of the others.

Lucy: are you taking a break.

Nastu: but Luce breaks are good once in awhile.

Me: I swear Lucy, I will get back to writing but my other story needs me and I need to sleep tonight.

Lucy:(angry aura) I thought you couldn't write that one without a name for that evil science guy.

Me: (glup) hehe well, yeah-

Hitomi: she's right but I don't mind it means I don't have to remember those awful things

Me: Hitomi you're not helping

Hitomi: sorry

Me: fine than, Lucy get ready. You have no idea what you are in for.

Lucy: he he, hey minna help come up with a name for a creepy bad guy for Hitomi, I can't suffer alone.

Hitomi: (sighs) guess that's it for my break. My story is called The Trails; it's id is 8193934.

Hope you guys liked this chapter sorry it is so late.

Catch ya next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi I'm back, XD. **I am go to say this know sorry.**

Lucy: geez those lines just won't go away no matter what you do.

Me: I'll find a way, you have too to you know.

Lucy: me, uhh, I can't have a mission I need to do with Nastu.

Nastu: someone said my name.

Me: Lucy said she has a mission with you, just the two of you no happy.

Nastu: were going on a mission Luce? Yes I'll go get it.

Lucy: baka

Me: liar. This is the music I hear when I am writing this, watch?v=Rc9ZBfamIg4&list=PL9FE388F294EEC7D2&feature=plpp_play_all This music actually helped me to write. Thank you minna for your support and help in making this story as good as possible I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say, and you don't care soooo I don't own fairy tail, but I own the story and the oc's...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 10

Some things just don't change part 2

Recap

"Luce." It sounded hurt and in pain. "Luce, please" there was worry there too. **I know this voice but who...who is it?**

I couldn't hear that voice again, as the world around me began to become bright again.

"Gather around. At least four of you listen. Lucy come here now."

"Promise you won't hurt me."

"That isn't a promise I can keep, as this training will hurt. Especially for you, Lucy." Grandmother had this weird look on her face almost like she was worried and sorry; but there was also pain and grief, then came the look I knew all too well the one that she would have whenever she was nearly killing me.

"fine." I knew I had no choice.

"Good Lucy stand in the center will you. Lina you will stand to the east of her, Yuno to the north, Luna to the south and Rina to the west." I went to stand in the center of the room; then my grandmother started to place everyone in their rightful places.

"Brilliant! Now Lina, Yuno, Luna, Rina I need you four change into your guardian. Lucy you will change as well however after they have changed." We did as our grandmother said. I was all ways hesitated when it came too what she said. But my fear of my grandmother never made sense to begin with. Her chasing me and nearly killing me only happened once every six months. No matter what I knew I needed to change. We were all in our guardian forms.

Lina's hair was short and a lavender colour, her eyes matched her hair. She wore a pair of black shorts, with a white one sleeved shirt that showed off both shoulders, she also wore knee high boots with a small heel. The boots each had a colour one was black and on was white. The boots drew me in I loved them; they looked classy, yet elegant and steady for fighting and running in.

Luna's hair was waist length and a pretty fuchsia color and her eyes were a silver colour. She wore a short loose light pink skirt that ran down thighs to stop an inch before her knees, on top was a simple light gray halter top, she wore sliver and fuchsia flats.

Yuno's hair was in a ponytail, maybe a rattail, somewhere in between it was a Jade green color; his eyes were a lime green in colour. He wore a cherry red t-shirt and beige long shorts. He didn't wear any shoes. Yuno hated them to begin with.

Rina's hair was a scarlet color, down to her feet. She wore a dress that had a low back and a v-neck that ended mid chest; the dress was a baby blue color. Her eyes were a misty, forest colour; her shoes were opened sandals, with leather strips that reached up to her knees.

I looked at my own feet realizing I had not pictured any shoes; however I had a ribbon that was tied around my right leg and my right arm, this was the same colour as my tattoos.

"Know that you are all changed I want you four." Pointed to my cousins, which every one of them flinched, grandmother either saw it and ignore it or didn't notice those things about them. "You need to plague your loyalty to her." This time she pointed to me and I flinched, but it wasn't as noticeable as others. "The four of you are her circle therefore your titles hold your job that will be required when she is on a battlefield." Nobody had left from their spots in our circle. Lina was the first to bow down.

"Lucisana, Dasailne. I Veelan swear to up hold my role as your protector, I will be your defence when required and protect the seal from ever being unlocked."

"Veelan, I accept your vow and plague to me. My sister please stand and shine your colour on those before you."

The room became a vibrate red colour, as Lina had stood up and her tattoos started to glow. After a few seconds the red died down, and red line stood between the two of us and her tattoos glowed red but no longer as bright.

Luna was next to speak. "Dasailne please accept my vow to you, as the role of healer I, MoonLsia swear to you that I myself will for long as I can heal every wound you earn during battle. I also swear to help all other wounded."

"MoonLsia, I accept the words you speak. I entrust to you to heal all you can. Know stand sister and show your colour." The others had all kneeled like Lina and found their own way to speak; the room was filled with a ocean colour of blue when it faded, Luna's tattoos were also glowing and a line the color of ocean was between us.

Rina spoke next, and surprising enough she sounded much older than anyone else in the room.

"Lucisana, Mother, Dasailne; I, Zealdesnla, shall be your offense and attack any and all who threaten you, guardians, and the seal with your permission I wish to up hold this vow to you."

"You have my permission Zealdesnla. Please shine your colour for all to see."

Rina's colour matched her eyes it was a misty forest colour, I was enchanted by the colour itself. Again her tattoos glowed and there was a line between us in her colour.

Yuno was the last to speak.

"Mother, I am known as Jadelucifer and I swear on my life to stand guard and provide to those in need of it. Mother Magdalena told me that I am the guarder of the young and I will hold ture to those words. So long as you approve it."

"Jadelucifer, when vowing to me you and not just plaguing your loyalty to me, however to everyone past present and future guardians; you vow has proven that you not only understand your role but are willing to step above it. Thank you, now shine you colour for those to know this."

Yuno's colour was an orange in colour, it reminded me of the determination everyone of them hold. After his colour faded his orange tattoos glowed and a orange line between us. I than took a deep breathe and spoke the words that had come to my mind.

"All four of you have shown your loyalty, I approve of your words and hear the truth and sincerity behind them. You four are now a part of my own personal circle that will help gudie me in times of need."

The world became black again, however the colour of orange stuck in my mind.

"Wendy is she going to be okay?"

"Nastu calm down, she'll be fine, she is just in a deep sleep."

"but it's been nearly a month."

**Why do those names sound familiar too me. **

"Mira, can I ask that everyone expect my sister's and brother leave."

"Mira you can't be serious."

"Nastu you want her safe right?...than when need to wait outside for a while."

**Why does everything sound so familiar. **

"Dansailne, it is me MoonLsia, Some of the evil magic has began to spill from seal. It has gone into your body. I will remove it know, we will than await your orders and for you to awake."

I could than feel everything. My eyes shot open and I started to scream.

"LUCY!"

"Keep him out!"

Hey guys sorry I have to go know I am late for my friend's birthday party, but I promise to write more later and make it longer than this one.

Catch ys next time minna, keep reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi I'm back, XD.

Lucy: the lines magically disappeared once put on the site. What did you do?

Me: I did nothing I was in a hurry.

Nastu: odd

Lucy: very. Write

Me: Hai! Thank you minna for your support and help in making this story as good as possible I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say, and you don't care soooo I don't own fairy tail, but I own the story and the oc's...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 11

Some things do change

Recap

"Dansailne, it is me MoonLsia, Some of the evil magic has began to spill from seal. It has gone into your body. I will remove it know, we will than await your orders and for you to awake."

I could than feel everything. My eyes shot open and I started to scream.

"LUCY!"

"Keep him out!"

"let go of me, Lucy needs my help!"

"What are you going to do Nastu! They know what they are doing!"

"How could they when they never meet her before today Ezra!"

"Gray help me get him away from here, Wendy go tell Gajeel and Freed we need them."

Another scream ripped from me. I wanted to stop it but how, I felt like there was war going on inside me.

"Moon"

"I know, I know. But I have to remove it all; I can't leave any in her body."

"Vee, Zeal, think of it like this if any of them see us like this there secret is out and it will put everyone at risk, including all of our new friends our new family. We need a defence and offense. Keep Nastu at bay and remember what Wendy said."

**Wendy what did she say? **I tried to keep myself from screaming. I felt my rib be cover in something cold and harsh; it than tried to rip it from my body. The scream that came from me was so bad even I wanted filch than help. The next on was worse.

"Dansailne think of something that would help take the pain away."

I tried to do what she said and all I could think of was Nastu's warmth, his smile, his determination, I gave up and decide I would fight myself about this later all I wanted was him.

Another heart wracking scream came from my mouth.

"Dansailne have you thought of something?"

At that moment when my screaming turned into shrieks I answered truthfully. "NASTU!"

Hey guys I realize this is short but my family is doing a movie night. I will lose my train of thought if I tried to stop than went back to it so hoped you liked it, if I could get bad guy names for **The Trails **that would be great.

Catch ya next time minna, keep reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi I'm back, XD. Again

Thank you minna for your support and help in making this story as good as possible I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say, and you don't care soooo I don't own fairy tail, but I own the story and the oc's...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 12

I have no choice

Recap

"Dansailne have you thought of something?"

At that moment when my screaming turned into shrieks I answered truthfully. "NASTU!"

-Nastu's point of view—

All I could hear was her screams. It pained me that they had all dragged me away than trapped me in one of Freed's rune rules. That was when I heard her last scream it was more like a shriek as she yelled my name.

I fell to my knees; I felt hopeless, useless and so many other things. I felt like my heart had be ripped out and shattered to piece; "Lucy" was all I managed to say but even than I couldn't bring it over a whisper.

-LPOV—

"Daughter, open your eyes."

**I know that voice. **I opened my eyes and saw mother Magdalena was standing before me like many other times before.

"The black magic that entered your body has been removed. However there were traitors among the guardians, you must deal with them first before you go to protect the island from people who intend to unlock the seal."

"I understand mother."

She walked away from me and I closed my eyes; when I opened them again I saw Luna and Yuno only they were in their guardian form.

"Welcome back, mother."

"Thank you Jadelucifer and you MoonLsia for healing me. I must speak with master for know; we have work to do."

"Dansailne in order to do so, you will need to change back to Lucy. When trying to remove the magic from your body, you had changed into your other form."

I looked at myself and found that I indeed changed; so I focused my magic around my body and went back to being Lucy. Luna and Yuno did the same, and followed me out the infirmary. Once I made it out to the main part of the guild I saw everyone. They all looked like they hadn't spelt for a while nor eaten; everyone was quiet and just watched me.

"What?" was the first thing I said to them. "I'm fine now, and you all look unhealthily. Mira has anyone eaten lately?"

Mira seemed to be in a daze, and it took her a couple of seconds to let what I said sink in.

"Oh um no not for a while. Nastu was the worse through. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You been unconscious for almost an entire month."

"Oh. Sorry, you were all worried weren't you?"

"Yes!" everyone seemed to snap out of their daze. They almost all mulled me if my cousins didn't step in between us.

"She just got back on her feet let her, get use to walking again." It was rare when all four of them would say something together but they did.

"How about, everyone gets something to eat for now." They needed food and I couldn't help but worry.

"Sounds like a good idea. Minna sit down I'll bring out food." Mira was about to go into the kitchen when I stopped her.

"Mira, where's master?"

"He should be upstairs in his office. He couldn't stand the sight of us."

Nodded and went to make my way to his office when I noticed my circle follow me.

"I'll be fine. I just need to talk to master than eat some food. After we will be heading off to full fill the orders given to us; we have traitors. I need Lina and Luna to make your way to the island; stand guard do not tell any of the others what I have said to you."

Lina and Luna nodded and made their way out of the guild; while Yuno and Rina went to sit at a table. I walked to masters' door and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door to see master sitting on his desk with paperwork around him. He looked up when I entered and a smile started to play across his face. I closed the door and put a serious face on.

"Master I need to talk to you about something very important." I saw his face fall.

"What is it Lucy? And are you feeling okay to be walking around. "

"Yes I am why is everyone looking at me like I am an alien?"

"Luna was trying to heal you for two days, maybe more. We could only hear you screaming."

"Oh." I thought about how much time went by for me and how much it went by for everyone else. Then I remembered my reason for coming to talk to master.

"Master I need to leave for a while." I decided to hold my ground this time; I wanted to leave and I didn't want anyone seeing that side of me. Through it was for various reasons.

"Lucy-"

"I know after what has been happening, it would be hard to let everyone's efforts with Lucy duty go down the drain but I have to. I wish I could tell you the reason but I can't."

Master had concern in his eyes but he seemed to realize that I wasn't going to burg on this topic. ** I hope I didn't use my authority tone, or hurt his feelings too bad.**

"Lucy are you sure about this?"

"Hai."

"Very well but I will have to take your mark away."

I froze that was the one thing I didn't see coming.

"Don't worry it will come back when you return."

"No, please don't, it will be hidden anyways." Master seemed a little uneasy about my response but I just couldn't let it go.

"okay. When will you leave?"

"After I get some food in me. After I have to get to work right away; I can't let what just happen, happen again. "

The master nodded his head but I could see confusion in his eyes and features. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to see everyone eating and getting back to how they use to be. Everyone expect Nastu.

"Hey what's wrong with Nastu?" Everyone became quiet and looked at me, than to Nastu who was sitting on the floor and looked like he was asleep. Gray was the first to speak.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Flamebrain." this wasn't much help and I got even more confused, than Mira spoke.

"Freed let Nastu go." Freed did as Mira said, she than turned to me. "Nastu wouldn't leave your side; Luna had asked that everyone expect her siblings to leave. We had to pry Nastu away and have freed set up runes to keep him locked up and from turning everything to ash."

**That makes more sense. I wonder why he wouldn't leave my side through.**

"oh okay. Hey Mira could I get some of that food, it looks good."

Mira chuckled a little before telling me to sit down and she would get the food. Yuno and Rina made their way to the table I sat at; they tried to start a conversation about the traitors and why I sent Luna with Lina instead of Rina. I shut the topic down with a small wave of my hand, telling them that this was not the place.

Mira brought over the food and brought a big helping over to Nastu. Ezra had moved him to a bench with a table. Everyone in the guild was now eating and watching Mira as she approached the sleeping dragon slayer. She placed the food down on the table and started to shake Nastu's shoulder.

"Nastu, I got some food for you." He didn't move.

"Nastu you need to eat." He mumbled something in his sleep but no one expect the other dragon slayers know what he said. Mira looked to Wendy.

"He said, 'I won't leave'."

"Dear me." Mira stopped and started to think. Ezra spoke up.

"I could wake him up for you."

"NO" was heard from all around the guild. Mira decided on something and her eyes were shining, but they also had worry in them.

"Nastu, Lucy is awake and eating right now. She's was worried about you and wants' you to eat." My mouth must have been hanging open because I was in shock from that. Nastu shot straight up and his head collided with Mira's chin, she didn't get out of range fast enough, he shook it off said sorry then started to scan the room for me. I guess he wanted to make sure I was alright; because he found me and nearly bolted for me if Mira hadn't told him to eat.

I took that chance to ask Mira if she would pack the food to go and give it to Yuno. I then walked to the guild doors and left.

Rina followed me to my house, and I grabbed my keys and whip, not that I would need them but I felt better having them with me. We meet Yuno outside and began walking to a trail that leads travelers to and from the city.

So hoped you liked it; I have a poll open now, please vote. I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the day tomorrow. I am trying to get as much done as possibly in between work, life and chores.

Catch ya next time minna, keep reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

Hyia I'm back ,once again, XD. I hope your enjoying the story so far.

Lucy: 5 chapters in one week, good for you.

Me: I'm losing my mind. I love writing this; but I miss my other story please vote for a bad guy name so I could send the story to its beta reader.

Lucy: you shouldn't wine

Me: Sorry, but I'm losing inspiration to write it as well as the idea for the next chapter. Unfortunately I can't write any further without his name.

Lucy but what about my story?

Me: I have loads for you. Any who...Thank you minna for your support and help in making this story as good as possible I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say, and you don't care soooo I don't own fairy tail, but I own the story and the oc's...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 13

I'm back?

Recap

I took that chance to ask Mira if she would pack the food to go and give it to Yuno. I then walked to the guild doors and left.

Rina followed me to my house, and I grabbed my keys and whip, not that I would need them but I felt better having them with me. We meet Yuno outside and began walking to a trail that leads travelers to and from the city.

-Nastu's POV—

Yuno said that he and Rina would take Lucy duty. I didn't like that and wanted to follow her but Ezra was making sure I got food in me that day, Yuno also said that it would be unwise. I felt very uneasy about the whole thing; a week later Levy asked me if I know where Lucy was.

"No, why?"

"She hasn't been to the guild lately."

"Now that you mention it Levy I noticed the Lina, Luna, Yuno and Rina haven't been around either." Mira had her concern look on her face; but what caught me by surprise was what was said next.

"Lucy left. She had some personal matters that she needed to attend to. As for the other four I don't know where they are."

"They are with her. Helping and protecting her in every way they can and have vowed to."

I turn to see Lavray sitting at the bar. I couldn't believe what they were saying; **Lucy's gone. Those four went with her; personal matters? I thought she was home sleeping after being sick. She would leave me, would she?**

"Master when will she be back?" I could hear Ezra but I was looking at master wanting this answer; I felt like my world was crumbling, and that his answer would put it all back together for me.

"I don't really know. She said at least one but she may need more."

"S-she, she's gone."

"Nastu, don't worry I'm sure she'll come back. Just wait for her." Wendy was speaking softly to me so that only the dragon slayers would hear.

"Bunnygirl will be back; don't lose hope and crumble."

"She cares too much for fairy tail and her nakama." I looked at Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus; they understood what I was thinking before anyone else because we had that one thing in common.

"Thank you." No one noticed the exchange between us; and I noticed something. "You all knew something don't you?"

"You idiot." Was chorused from the Gajeel and Laxus; while Wendy simply said yes. I stood up and walked out of the guild, I knew everyone had turned their attention to me, but I didn't care. The other three dragon slayers followed me out of the guild.

"Nastu; what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Wendy maybe do some missions. You guys in."

"Gi-hi, sure got nothing better to do."

"fine"

"I guess that makes four of us."

I looked at them and know they would stay by my side in till Lucy came back to make sure I didn't do something stupid. I remembered the promise Luce and I made; so I will trust her, till than my brothers and sister will watch out for me. **To think dragon slayers will look out for one another just like dragons; wither raised by one or not.**

-Time Skip 6 years—

-Lucy's POV—

"I wish I was able to stay forever."

"Dansailne you know, we're here to find the traitors." I looked to my left at Rina. I know she was right.

She and Yuno have been staying with me since we left as I've been keeping Lina and Luna at the island. However everything that should have happened within one years' time got extended; someone has been stepping on our toes and making it hard to find the real traitors and those who were forced to speak as the curse mark appears on all of them.

"Fine let's go." I reluctantly went into the city to search for one of the many traitors.

"This one seems to be traveling a lot. I wonder where they are headed." Yuno always brought another look to things; this was no exception.

I stopped in my tracks. I just thought the traitor was running from us; not that they had a destination. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Yuno that's a good observation; I didn't even think of that. Know should we head in, in birth form or in Guardian form?"

"Best with birth form Dansailne; you don't want too many people watching and getting curious."

"your right." I took a deep breath. **Here goes nothing. I wonder if they'll spot me.**

-Normal POV-

The trio was unaware that, off to the side hiding behind some rocks, two people had spotted them. One had deep blue hair that reached down, just below her waist and the other was hovering in the air beside the girl; using her magic to keep her up.

"Are you sure that's them?" the white exceed asked the girl.

"I'm positive Charle" (I finally got feed up of forgetting the spelling so I looked it up)

"then shouldn't we tell the others?"

"no, I don't think she wants them to know."

-Lucy's POV—

We walked through the town; I was following the magical trail that only I or another Dansailne could see. We walked for a couple of hours going everywhere around Magnolia, once we got to the canal I started to walk along the side like I used to listening as the old fisherman told me to be careful.

"Lucisana isn-" I cut Rina off.

"It's Lucy right now Rina. But you were saying"

"Right, Lucy isn't this the path to the guild." She stated this like it was a known fact and I should know it, yet for some reason I didn't notice.

"shit." I muttered under my breath. I was hoping the trail would lead me to another part of town but at last I was wrong. I was now standing in front of fairy tail's door, and could hear well nothing.

"Something isn't right."

"I agree Yuno."

"Let's just get in and out." I looked back down and followed the trail inside it went right up to the bar were a young girl was sitting. I was really wishing it was a boy because; our kind tends to give birth to females every once in a while producing males. I let that little hope die and ignore my nakama; I needed to finish with my duties but it was hard. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around; she smiled at me and nodded her head. The four of us walked out of the guild and made our way out of town. I breathed out the breath I had been holding in but it seems I should have just kept on holding it.

"Lu-chan are you leave already?" I turned around to see that Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, Gray, Elfman, Laxus, Ezra, Wendy, all the exceeds blue, white and, black Master, Lavray and Nastu were standing behind us. It looked like a family picture with the way they were standing; but I didn't know what I could say to them.

"Unfortunately some business brought us to town. But we found the person we have been looking for and need to attend to pressing matters. Lucy, are you ready?"

I looked at Yuno, then to Rina; I looked at the young girl, my nakama then back to Yuno.

"If we ever want to get this mess done and dealt with; then yes." I looked once more with pleading eyes to my nakama, but more partially Nastu.

That was when I felt it; the gate was seeping more black magic. "Yuno!"

He knew my tone right away. "Yes Dansailne."

"Head to the island now; they'll need your help. Rina and I will weed out the traitors from those forced and tend to their punishment according." Yuno left the moment I gave the order. I turned to Rina. "I don't care if people see any more. We need this situation under control; we're going to the capital." Rina nodded and changed. I than turned to the young girl. "you understand what you have done correct."

"Yes, Dansailne."

"Good, then you'll come with us."

"Hai." Rina walked up to her and held out her hand; she took it as if she had nothing to fear. I turned my back on them and faced fairy tail, well to be exact my grandmother.

"We could use an elders help. However don't really have a choice."

"I know, I know." Lavray walked up to Rina and changed as well.

"Luce?" I looked back to see those who followed me and the pleading voice I heard. Nastu was standing in front of everyone know, I could tell he didn't want me to leave. I didn't want to leave but what choice did I have; I realized after a year that I missed his presence. I needed my best friend. I walked up to him and hugged him; I then stepped back out of his grasp.

"I am so sorry but I have to. I can't just leave this; please forgive me." I watched the different expressions and feelings that played across his handsome features. ** Lucy stop it he's your best friend, your nakama. **I started to mentally struggle myself when Loki popped out.

"Princess" Loki said this with a rather father like tune, when a father is upset with you that is, and he started to scold me on not being truthful, dense and mental punishing myself. As to how he knew when I mental punished myself I don't know.

"Luce." Nastu interrupted Loki; which wasn't rare but the way he said my name it was sweet. "You'll keep your promise right?"

I was a little shocked, I didn't realize he would still remember that silly little promise we made so long ago.

_"Luce you promise you won't ever leave right." He started to pout. My hand, against my will, went up to his mouth again._

_I sighed, pulling my hand away, confused again as memories from last night flowed into my head. I could feel my face heating up, not that it didn't start before; when his head went against mine or when he pulled me to him. "Nastu, I can't promise that." He started to say something but I cut him off before he could say anything. "However," I made sure to emphases it and get his attention. "I will promise that if I ever leave, I will come back...with the exception of death."_

I giggled at the memory. "Yes I'll keep it. I will defiantly come back; back to my home."

"Lucy, you should change; they need you at the island to help with the sealing I'll bring her to capital, and have my unit stand guard of the traitors while we deal with the seal."

"That sounds like a plan, Zealdesnla" I quickly changed and turned to my grandmother in guardian form. Her hair was short and hugged her ears. It was a bright neon green colour; her outfit was a simply traditional fighting dress. She wore no shoes; her tattoos were a pale yellow in colour.

"I need you to assist Zealdesnla. Than try and figure out who broke the rules willing and who didn't." Grandmother bowed to me.

"Yes Mother." Her, Rina and the young girl left. I than opened a doorway between here and the island. I turned to my friends, my family and smiled my biggest smile. "I'll see you soon."

"Lucy wait!" I heard Ezra's cry but I had already stepped into the portal and couldn't turn back.

-Normal POV—

The scarlet haired woman was in tears. She wanted to tell the celestial mage to be safe and ask when she would be home. "I guess knowing is enough ne."

"She'll be back Ezra. I know she will." Everyone than turned to the pink haired boy. He was shaking; he was angry but they didn't know why.

-Nastu's POV—

I couldn't stop shaking. **Why didn't I stop her? Why didn't I ask her to stay home? Why, why am I so stupid? All I had to do was say stay here please; yet I couldn't. I can't protect her.**

I walked further up the road till I got to a forest. I walked right into the thick bushes till I reached a clearing; I walked to the center and screamed. I screamed hard for what seemed like hours.

So hoped you liked it; I have a poll open now, please vote.

I can't believe I finished another chapter, and my longest one yet. Before it was chapter nine with 1,909 words this one has 2,104. Bloody hell I managed to write 2,000 words. This is bloody amazing.

Uhh time for sleep ^_^ I need sleep. Yes sleep sounds good.

Catch ya next time minna, keep reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

Hyia I'm back ,once again, XD. I hope your enjoying the story so far.

Lucy: Stop talking.

Me: Hitomi, Lucy's being mean too mean.

Hitomi: No one like's my story, I'm forgotten about.

Me: No Hitomi your not forgotten about.

Kyoko: I don't understand any more.

Me: Now I'm lost. Thank you minna for your support and help in making this story as good as possible I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say, and you don't care soooo I don't own fairy tail, but I own the story and the oc's...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 14

What is going on?

I knew I had to wait but I wasn't sure how long she was going to take. "Hey Nastu."

**Hmmmm; I feel like screaming again. **"Nastu"

**I'm useless to her here. **"Is Nastu-san alright?'

**I can't protect her. How am I supposed to know she's alright? **"...I think he is."

**She could be hurt. She could be unconscious right know and I can't help her or get help. ** "...I think he's thinking."

**She could be dying and I can't do anything. **"...about Lucy-san?"

"What about Lucy, is she alright?" I started to shake the person who said Lucy's name.

"Nastu stop it! Your hurting Wendy!" Gajeel and Laxus were now on either side of me loosening my grip. They started to say things quietly into my ears.

"We talked about this flame brain."

"Idiot. She said she'd keep her promise didn't she?" they finally got me to let go of Wendy who understood what was going on.

-Normal POV-

However the boys hadn't let go of their youngest brother, as their sister moved out of his hands.

"Let go of me." Nastu began to struggle against the two older dragon slayers.

"Not in till you calm down idiot."

"What the hell were you thinking about?" Gajeel seemed more worried about Nastu going on a rampage; and hurting his mate. "Besides I'm not going to let you hurt my mate in YOUR rampage."

Laxus and Wendy froze for a minute; then both had a very scary aura around them. Gajeel understood and his aura went off too, thinking about what could happen if Levy got hurt.

"Minna; we'll be back." Wendy seemed more like a angered dragon than her usual cherry self.

"Gi-Hi we're going to just have a little dragon meeting." As the three dragged Nastu out of the guild the rest stood there stunned.

"Oi, what just happened?"

"I don't know Gray but it seems our dragon slayers have a lot in common. Ezra, do you still have Lucy's letter?"

"Lucy sent a letter?"

"No she left it in her room, before we went to Tenrou seven years ago. It seems something had come up and she was struggling with her decision."

"YOU READ THE LETTER!" everyone's sweat dropped. Lucy had come back one month ago; and Nastu was in a worse state and their dragon slayers seemed to have bonded together to create a temporary team. However no one had noticed they own things they stopped doing. Ezra didn't eat cake; she never ordered one either, Gray stopped stripping slowly; nor did he fight with Nastu, Mira was often in her own world, Cana drank less, Juvia didn't stalk gray anymore, levy read less, and master drank even more. It was often quiet at the guild and people who would stop by thought it was odd.

-Nastu's POV—

We spent about fifteen minutes with the other three rather upset about me possibly hurting their unclaimed mates. We got back to the guild; and Ezra walked up to me she was about to say something when something came crashing through the ceiling.

"Dansailne!" I recognized the name but I wasn't sure where I heard it before; that was when the person's scent hit me.

"Lucy!"

"Focus on your fights!"

Another crash came from the ceiling. As the smoke began to clear I saw Lucy holding a sword like weapon in her hands, she was using it to protect herself from the black creature thing standing in front of her. It was twice her size and looked human only it had a tail at the back that reminded me of scorpion tails; it had slick black eyes (I picture it with the alien eyes from aliens vs. Predators) it was speaking to her in another language; which sounded like a bunch of hisses, but Lucy understood and spoke back in the same language only she didn't hiss her words.

"Zaheal Mayna who. Qcatemay me heal oh claqu." (That won't happen. I won't allow it; and you'll just return to that black abyss of yours.) The creature responded to what she was saying as if she offended it.

Lucy managed to push the creature off her and it than sprouted wings; **those wings look like they're from satin's soul** I turned my attention back to Lucy; whose weapon began to glow and morph. It was now a bow; Lucy took aim at the creature and muttered something rather low, an arrow of magical power shot from it.

I kept watching her as she than sprouted wings of her own. She was so beautiful and graceful, her long vibrate red hair, beautiful white feathered wings, and the dress on her was rather sexy too. She looked like a warrior, but a goddess at the same time. She clashed with the creature over and over again. Moving in close with her sword like weapon; than backing up to shoot her arrow, her movements quickened as she fought till she found an opening and stabbed the creature.

It dissipated and became sand. The sand than moved around Lucy and entered her body. She lowered her self to the ground and began to cough; I moved towards her only to be stopped by a girl with short lavender hair and eyes.

"Don't." The one word was not enough to stop me but her eyes's and tone said otherwise. More of that black dust made its way to Lucy. In turn Lucy began to scream and then choke; the screaming reminded me of those painful days when Lucy was unconscious. ** I need to help her. I have to get to her.** The only thing in my way was this girl; another with sliver eyes and fuchsia hair looked at me with sad eyes.

"The Dansailne's cries anger you. However being away from you hurts her. Please let me help her without you intervening."

I simply nodded but when that guy made his way to her. I started to fume again. "Get away from her." I started to growl at him. "She's mine." The man simply looked at me.

"I know that. However I have pledged my allegiance to her as a member of her circle."

The silver eyed girl had finished helping Lucy and Luce was on her feet.

"mia a que, me lea moueah lamoh. Se ti ont my oh ke la hel." Lucy had started chanting the black sand, that was no longer in Lucy but rather in front of her, began to glow. After a few more minutes it vanished. Lucy than began to speak to the others loud "my circle we will cast the spell when the time is right for now we must gather all the fellow guardians and create a battle plan. We are in war. AND I WILL NOT LET THE CONCIL TO BREECH THE TREATY LIKE THAT!"

"A war within a war." The girl with misty forest eyes walked up and I remembered she was Rina from before. The Master stepped forward.

"If our nakama is fighting than so are we!" he shot up his hand in the air showing fairy tail's signature, in return everyone else shot up their hands including Lucy. I smiled at her and she returned it with her own sunny smile.

"Now my child, would you mine telling me what is happening?" the guild's sweat dropped.

"EHHHHHHHH!" the loud noise rang through the forest we we're near. ** Master just declared war and he doesn't even know why.**

So hoped you liked it; sorry this one is short. I have a poll open now, please vote.

Catch ya next time minna, keep reviewing. I love it. just so you know I might not be out of town between the 10-19 on family vacation but I'll keep writing if I stay.


	15. Chapter 15

Hyia I'm back ,once again, XD. Is the story good or should I stop writing it?

Hitomi: yayy people have started to vote I can have a story again

Lucy: Your Beta reader doesn't have a computer right now.

Hitomi: Eh...nooo!

Me: But I can write; I just need to wait for more people vote. Hitomi your not forgotten; don't cry. Lucy look what you did to her.

Lucy: me what did I do, you're the one not writing her story. And what about poor Kyoko you made her into a badass

Me: Like her Sestu

Kyoko: why don't we get back to the matter at hand before other people from our stories come.

Me: your right. I'm sure you all know what we're going to say, and you don't care soooo I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own the story and the oc's...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 15

Part of it is out

"Now my child, would you mine telling me what is happening?" the guild's sweat dropped.

"EHHHHHHHH!" the loud noise rang through the forest we we're near. ** Master just declared war and he doesn't even know why.**

I just smiled and nodded yes to the master's question. I turn to my circle; they all nodded their heads in unison. "Sorry I made a mess of the guild."

"We'll clean up later." Others who were at the guild were confused as to what was going on because they were not there when I had come to collect the young girl.

"Lucisana; we need to head back to central. They have found yet another with the mark; and the council is insisting on punishment to take place."

"Very well. Veelan lead in opening the portal to central. The rest of you support her. Master in you and the rest of Fairy Tail including the injured please stand behind me in a single file line." Veelan nodded; so did the master. Veelan started to open the portal; with the rest of my circle helped I prepared to open the gate for everyone.

I concentrated all my magical energy to my hands and started to make the key. "It is open!" Jadelucifer shouted so that I could hear him over the magic in my hands and the portal. "The key is almost ready!" I yelled back. Once I had finished it I made my way to the portal and gave the okay to follow.

I pushed the Key at the gate and it opened to central. I stepped through and stepped to the side after entering waiting for everyone to come through.

-Normal POV—

As people filed through the 10 foot open gold gate; they became surrounded by the beauty of the place. It looked very much like a city with the acceptation that it wasn't outdoors.

They was a large pond in the center of the building with a small water fall. The structure itself looked different from what the Fairy Tail members were use to; as the twists and turns of the building allowed Guardians to fly about with much more grace. The structure was made of a light blue and gold like colours however had the properties of brick and steel. The light source was not from the sun but rather light magic that poured through till it cycled to night magic.

As they all began to walk away from the gate they had entered; two man held the young girl from before in between their them. And another two pairs held another two men.

The crimson red haired, sea blue eyed woman turned to the woman with long scarlet hair down to her feet. "I thought the weeding was done."

"I'm treble sorry Lucisana. It was never completed as there was too much to do with the seal."

-Lucy' POV—

I sighed this was going to be a longer than I thought. "Okay. Jadelucifer and MoonLisa please take the unharmed members to a meeting room and the injured to my personal sick bay. Zealdensla and Veelan please head to the elders meeting room and speak to them about how they are tending to the weeding and ask as to why they are disobeying my orders; which means disobeying Mother Magdalena."

The four of them nodded and tended to their new duties. I turned and was about to leave when small arms grasped around my waist. I looked to see the culprit was Wendy, shortly followed by Asuka, and Happy.

"Hey I'll be right back I just need to tend to this problem we seem to have with the curse mark...and punishments." I ended up whispering the last part when one of the two men being dragged away spotted me.

"Mother I swear to you, I did nothing!" the young man was screaming to get her attention and it worked. Hiding the three behind me I calmly spoke back.

"I believe the words you speak as you have no memory of what had happened. You were forced to speak against our laws by a dark guild; therefore you ended up with the mark. However to limit the numbers of punishment; I have order those in charge of this case to weed out the true traitors. I know you are not one of them from your eyes and tattoos. Your punishment however will be light. If I have too I will tend to the matter myself."

As the man dragging the three away; made their way to the cells. I turned back to the three clinging to me like I would never return; voice the unspoken concern the guild had. **I guess it seems that way since I keep leaving.**

"Luce." I looked up at Nastu; and knew I was being stupid but I had no choice here but to tend to everything here.

"I'm sorry. Jude-"

"No need Lu-"

"We understand." I looked at the twins as they made their way to the cells. I looked at my guild mates and lead them to a meeting room. After everyone was sitting and the wounded were being taken care of.

"Lu-chan; what is this place and what have you been doing?" I went to answer Levy's question when I got another.

"Lucy, is this a guild and are you the master?" these one came from Gray. I could tell more were going to be coming my way but master interrupted.

"why don't we let Lucy answer these ones and then she can answer my question from before."

Everyone was quiet and looked at me for answers. All eyes; pleading, begging or encouraging me to speak. I took a deep breath and started.

"To start this is central, it is home base in this war. Second I have been tending to the duties I have here. No it is not a guild rather a race or civilization that is dying and in a way yes I am master here. I receive orders from Mother Magdalena and then choose the best course of action and how to go about.

We are called Guardians. We have guardian forms like I am in now. We protect something called the seal.

Right at the moment the seal is leaking black magic, which in turn I seep into my body till it drives me to unconsciousness. The reason I told you this is because of me being unconscious for nearly a month; the time skip had caused my body to be unprepared for it, and usually I would send a massive amount of my magic to the seal however again the time skip didn't help and I did not have enough magical power to help myself against the magic. I actually lose my memories of up to two years prior during this process. The longer I am in it the worse it gets."

I let what I had said sink in to their heads before I continued. When everyone had given me encouraging looks to finish; I spoke again.

"There is a dark guild currently causing us problems –"

"MOTHERRRRRRRR!" A blur of an orange tinted with blue streaked across to me. I was pushed to the ground by the force.

"Mother; I found you." (imagine the cutest little anime girl you have ever seen with short bright orange hair with baby blue highlights)

"Miria, what have I told you about entering meeting rooms without my permission. You need to wait outside before you collide you body with mine out of the air." I was trying to be stern, but let me tell you something about being the head guardian: no matter how hard you try you treat every person as if they are your child. I can only ever be mad at the elders because they never listen to me.

Miria looked like she was going to cry. "b-but mamma-" I stopped her there.

"Miria; I am going to say the same thing as Magdalena told me. I may be the head Guardian therefore the mother of all, however I am not your birth mother you must remember this understood."

Miria started to shake her head violent left to right telling me I was wrong. "NO, NO, NO, NO. You are my mother; she isn't" she spitted the word she as it left her mouth. Her mother and she never saw eye to eye; she was loyal to the bone about her heritage but her mother was a true traitor and hated her guardian self as it had gotten her husband killed by the magic council.

I gritted my teeth **as if the guild and seal are not enough to deal with. The council had to go and break the treaty written when they first assembled.**

"Miria don't think like that," I said it with as heart warming of a smile I could muster. "and thank you for reminding me."

"huh" was all I got from her and the rest of the room.

"I still need to go and _remind_ the magic council they're place. Minna I am trebly sorry but" I clasped my hands together hoping they were willing to do this job and for free. "Could you please tend to the dark Guild called Seis Spirit. They have been a pain in the butt for a while know; just like the magic council but I technically have the right to destroy them according to the truce they signed all centuries ago, but I don't have any right over that god forsaken guild."

I looked at everyone who was gaping at what I said; master was the first to speak. "So you have the right to destroy the magic council because they broke a treaty. Am I correct?"

"Yes." I was not expecting the next response. Cheers of joys emitted from my guild and Miria hid behind me. Master was crying and saying

"Finally, pay back from all those years of complaints, integrations, annoyances, orders. You're getting what's coming to you Morans!"

"MASTER!" Bisca and I covered the two young girl's ears. "There are children in the room!"

"Sorry. Everyone Quiet Down. As happy as we all are about this news; there is a matter at hand once back at the guild we will fix the guild."

"Done. We tend to make a big mess when we deal with the seal so we clean up." Mira almost fainted when I said this and master's eyes seemed to bug out of his eye sockets.

"Okay than," the master seemed to have pulled himself back together. "We are going to find as much information about this dark guild as possible."

"I will have someone bring you home." Right than Yuno walked in. "is the weeding done?"

"yes. Everything is also prepared for the punishment of the real traitors."

"Very well. I would like someone to bring everyone back to the guild." Before anyone could move Miria asked me a question.

"Mamma, is my birth mother going to die now?" Everyone froze; no one in Fairy Tail killed however this is a punishment I have to deliver wither I liked it or not.

"Unfortunately, yes dear."

"You're going to end her suffering right momma?" I wanted to run from her, because they were their but I answered as I have to any other child.

"Yes dear, I am going to end her suffering; it is a part of my duties. However I will also keep my promise to her about the magic council." Thankfully Yuno managed to get her and nearly everyone else out of the room. I need to mental prepare myself for these. I hated having to kill anyone but it came with the burden we all bear.

"Luce." I looked up and say Nastu. He seemed uncertain as to what to do. "Are you okay?"

"No Nastu. I'm not I hate this part. I always have to mental prepare myself so I can proceed with the process but it doesn't change the fact I have to kill. Even if just removing them from central won't work; they could still tell others what they know. The ancient rule states I must silence them forever." I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

I'm not sure as to what was going through Nastu's mind either but he pulled me into a hug and then I felt the pressure of his lips against mine.

Shocked yes but I then relaxed however he pulled away at that moment. "Nastu I-"

"Don't just remember; you are who you are. You always will be," he then laughed "I don't really know why but I felt I should do that...kiss you I mean. Is that normal Luce?"

Yeah another chapter done! I have a poll open, please vote.

Keep reviewing, I love it. I am not going out of town; I hope the chapter was good.

Catch ya next time minna


	16. End?

Hyia I'm back! Sorry for the wait.

I'm sure you all know what we're going to say, and you don't care soooo I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own the story and the oc's...Now without farther adieu...

Chapter 16

Trails and Threats

I'm not sure as to what was going through Nastu's mind either but he pulled me into a hug and then I felt the pressure of his lips against mine.

Shocked yes but I then relaxed however he pulled away at that moment. "Nastu I-"

"Don't just remember; you are who you are. You always will be," he then laughed "I don't really know why but I felt I should do that...kiss you I mean. Is that normal Luce?"

...

I wanted to smack him; but instead I just started laughing. That was just who Nastu was, "Why are you laughing at me?" Nastu's face started to become a glare.

"I'm...sorry...Nastu...it's just." I was having a lot of troubles just trying to not laugh; once I had it under control I was able to speak again. "I was not laughing at you; just the question because I realized that's just who you are. Dense."

He face relaxed and he gave me his world class grin. "At least I made you laugh." This only confused me but I just had to smile back at him. He was happy which in turn made me happy. **If only it could stay this way; I want to go back. There are too many risks I'm taking.**

The door opened to reveal Vee and Ezra. "Nastu! We've been looking for you." Ezra's aura was scaring not only Nastu but me as well.

"Lui, it's time for the trails to take place. Fairy Tail will be leaving after that way you could head back as well."

I froze **Fairy Tail will be leaving after, leaving after; they're going to see the monster I really am.**

"Luce? ... Luce u okay? ... Lucy?"

I walked to the door and let my wings out heading to the court room.

...

The trails were worse than before as I never had to deal with actual traitors before; so I never had to kill before. I said the names of those who were on the list one by one.

I knew some of them grow up were this place was their home and only ever lived in guardian form; others like me. It felt wrong having to do this too them; they helped me when I was younger trying to understand everything but this had to be done.

"Will you all step forward." Each and every one of them stepped forward. "Do you understand what it is you have done," I left no room for argument and each and every one of them nodded their heads "Do you understand the punishment that must take place" again they nodded their heads. "Then by ancient law that we up hold; you will be put to death. As you were unable to keep our secrets and have threatened not only the lives of your fellow guardians but also the lives of the people from Earthland. Ancestor have mercy on them." With that I started to deliver the punishment; within minutes a pile of thirty dead people stood before me. I left the room and went to the gate; I changed back to being Lucy and began to make my way to the magic counsel.

...

Once I reached the doors to the council; I went back to my guardian form. When I walked in I saw the treaty that was made a millennia ago; out of anger and frustration I pulled it down and stormed my way to the council wither people tried to stop me or not I didn't care because I managed to get to my goal. Lucky me they were already having a meeting.

"Why hello there; I hate to break the party up but I have a bone to pick with you."

"Young lady you have no right to be in here,-"

"Oh on the contrary I have every right; as I have right to tear this place down and prevent the magic council from every existing. Do you know what is in my hands right now? Hmm, no well why don't I show," I put the treaty down to face them "This here is a treaty made between your first ever council and the eighteenth generation guardians. Now this treaty is the thing that gives me every right to kill you all; seen as you all broke this treaty. You took our people; tortured their loved ones as to get information about us and the seal. However because of your actions I had to put the one with information willing given to death. To be précised she gave the information to you so you would kill her daughter too.

Know because you decided that it was a splendid idea to mess with the laws we uphold; you have declared war and not of the people or guilds but of the council itself." I left the treaty on the ground and began to walk away. "Oh I should remind you; this treaty was made with ancient magic. The side that breaks it will be cursed."

With the treats in place I spread my wings and took off. Once far enough way; I started to feel the weight of being in guardian form for too long.

I landed in a forest and changed back to being Lucy. I preferred this side of me I wouldn't have to worry about the price I would have to pay for just being in that form for hours on end; **if I'm to worry about anything that would be the seal. I'm not ready to pay any price but if it comes to that...no I won't think about that; I trust them. I know they will win against Seis Secret. **

As bad as I felt for not telling them everything; I felt worse about lying to Nastu about coming back. I know that if I don't do something soon; I will never see them again. I kept on walking through the forest as my body began to chill and the black magic was seeping into my body, anymore and I just might actually lose two years of memory or more. My world went black once again.

**To be continued **

**Yayyy I finished it. Sorry it took so long; my life became very busy.**

**Plz review; the next part will be another story hope it was okay.**


	17. Note

'Hey wht's up? So here's the deal if you want to know what happens you'll have to read the sequel which is called Memories, Love, Pain, Sorrow, Price, War. I hope the next part is good.


End file.
